Cowboy Blue
by Eyes Unclouded by Hate
Summary: A young Pokemon trainer named Blue sets out on his first Pokemon journey! Please R&R! Thanks, Nige [NOT COMPLETED - STOPPED]
1. Friends,Foes, and Neutrals?

Hello, I'm proud to introduce you to my first PokeFic! I hope you like, but if no one does   
then I might just drop the whole idea, so please read and review! Enjoy...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RIIIIIING!  
RRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!!  
RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!  
  
Blue sat up in bed and slapped the the top of the alarm clock, franticly trying to stop the   
annoying racket. As soon as it stopped he flopped back down on his feathery bed. He closed and   
opened his eyes a few times to get used to the light then he looked at the time. It was already   
9:47.   
  
"Darnit.." he groaned to himself, "I'm gonna be late.."  
  
He continued moaning until he was finally dressed, he was wearing some jeans, and blue shirt  
with a greyish green pull-on sweatshirt/jacket, a cap, and a few rubber bands around his   
wrist. He stumbled over to the door, still somewhat groggy and headed for the kitchen.  
When he got there he grabbed two cold pop-tarts and a backpack and headed out the house.  
Then he remembered to leave his parents a note that he had left, they already knew he was going to   
but he left a note anyway. Blue strutted to Mr. Willows large green and red painted  
house on the hill about a mile away. When he finally arrived at the bottom of the hill he checked  
his watch.  
  
'10:18, I'm way too late to get a starting Pokemon', he thought to himself in frustration.  
  
He hustled up the hill and knocked on the door, it was his twelfth birthday last Friday(today  
was Monday)and that's when he had decided he would leave on his journey.   
  
Finally Mr.Willow answered the door with a smile,   
  
"Hello Mr.Katsuki, you're a little earlier than I expected," he said.  
  
"Huh?" asked Blue, accidentally outloud, then suddenly he remembered, the time change,   
Daylight Saving Time. He mentally smacked himself, now knowing that it was about 9:20  
and all the trainers were expected there at 9:30.  
  
"Did you forget DST by any chance?" asked Mr. Willow, almost as if he had read  
Blue's mind.  
  
"Uh, yeah, heh heh... silly me," said Blue scratching the back of his head feeling very stupid.  
  
"Well, this means you get first pick on your Pokemon!" said Mr.Willow, "Oh, but how rude  
of me, come on in Blue and have yourself a seat!"  
  
And so Blue quietfully walked into Mr.Willow's house and sat down at a table with 6 Pokeballs on   
it.   
  
"Okay Blue, you may choose any one of these Pokemon to start your Pokemon journey   
with," he said, "The first is Charmander and the second is Cyndiquil, the two fire Pokemon,"  
he continued, "the next two are Squirtle and Totodile, the two water Pokemon, and the   
final two are Chikorita and Bulbasaur, the two grass Pokemon."  
  
"Well," said Blue thinking carefully, "I think I'm gonna choose..."  
  
"Well, well, whose it gunna be?!" asked Professor Willow, now getting very anixous.  
  
"No, not him..." continued Blue thoughtfully.  
  
Professor Willow anime sweatdroped, "C'mon, most people have already a Pokemon in mind  
when they come here, don't you?!"  
  
"Uh, I thought I was gonna be last and there'd only be one Pokemon left, so I wouldn't  
have to choose."  
  
"Will you please hurry up, I need to go to a very important meeting soon and you're not making  
this go any faster!"  
  
"I know who I want!" said Blue all of a sudden.  
  
"Who, who!?" asked the Professor clearly relieved.  
  
"I want Squirtle!" Blue said.  
  
"Okay, take it!" said Professor Willow hastely, "And get outta here!"  
  
Professor Willow tossed the Pokeball with Squirtle in it to Blue and he clumsily caught it, then  
Mr.Willow slowly pushed him out the door and slammed it shut behind him.  
  
"Gee, he sure was ready for me to get out of there," said Blue, "there was something wierd  
about him, I mean I've never met him before but- ah, oh well..."  
  
Blue looked long and hard at the Pokeball which held his new, and first Pokemon inside   
it.   
  
"Okay.." he said hesitantly, "Squirtle... GO!" Blue threw the Pokeball and it popped open  
and suddenly a Squirtle appeared.  
  
"Squirt, Squirtle!" it said smiling waving it's little blue arms up and down.  
  
"Awesome!" Blue said, he decided he would try to befriend the Squirtle first of all, "Hey,   
Squirtle, I'm Blue Katsuki, and I'm gunna be your trainer from now on!"  
  
"Squirt, Squirtle!" Squirtle said again smiling.  
  
"I wonder what he just said?" asked Blue outloud but to himself.  
  
Suddenly the Squirtle jumped up on it's two back legs and got in, what looked like to   
Blue(he used to always watch Pokemon tournys and the like at home on TV, not to   
mention playing the game)like a fighting stance.  
  
Suddenly Blue heard a   
RUSTLE  
RUSTLE  
in the bush, and he looked at the noise also.  
  
'I have an idea,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Squirtle, tackle that bush!" he said and pointed at the bush confidently.  
  
"Squirtle!" it yelled and leaped for the bush, it hit the bush and all of a sudden a familiar   
face flew out of the bush, and Squirtle hopped out of the bush and waited for another  
command.  
  
Blue hurried over to the person whose face looked somewhat like this at the moment  
x_x  
and he knew instantly who it was.  
  
"Why were you spying on me?" he asked cooly.  
  
"Oww... why'd you hit me?" asked the person rubbing their head.  
  
Squirtle walked up beside the person and glared at them, then Blue said, "Well why?"  
  
Quickly the nameless person stood up and said, "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"  
  
Blue started to laugh, "Andrew, I have a real Pokemon, the only Pokemon you've ever played   
is the Blue and Silver Versions!" Blue continued to laugh.  
  
"Oh yeah, well I caught a Pokemon, by myself!" said Andrew confidently, "and I'll beat you  
with it!"  
  
"Okay. whatever, but there's no chance you'll be able to beat my Squirtle!"   
  
They backed away from each other, "Okay, Squirtle, Go!"  
  
Andrew wipped a Pokeball out of his pocket and yelled, "Go Ratata!"  
  
The rat-like Pokemon appeared in front of Squirtle and said, "Rata, rat, rat!"  
It chomped up and down as if it were chewing something then it charged at Squirtle not   
waiting for a command.  
  
"That's your que Squirtle! Go head on with a tackle attack!" yelled Blue.  
  
Squirtle charged at Ratata and they clashed, both Pokemon were knocked back but Ratata  
was kncoked completely on it back, fainted.  
  
"No! Ratata!" yelled Andrew as he returned Ratata to his Pokeball and put it back in his pocket.  
  
"Ha ha! Go Squirtle, you were awesome!" said Blue excitedly as he picked up Squirtle and   
gave him a congratulations hug. He then returned Squirtle to his Pokeball and slid it inside  
his pocket.  
  
"Hmph, I don't that was very fair, but oh well," said Andrew in defeat, "but I think I'm gonna  
get a starter Pokemon from Professor Willow."  
  
"Well then I'll go with you!" said Blue.   
  
And so our two good friends walked up the hill, when they reached the top and got to the   
door, they almost knocked on the door, but something stopped them first, the noise of someone pounding  
on a table and a shout. Then in a deep voice they heard someone shout, "That dratted child  
came and took one of these precious Pokemon! I needed to get all sic or else I'm going to   
get fired! Boss will roll me hard then put me away wet! Ugh, I better go look for that brat!"  
he pounded on a table or desk once again then they heard footsteps at the door and they quickly backed  
away and ran behind a nearby hedge.  
  
The door burst open and out stomped someone that looked like the regular Mr.Willow, but   
with a Team Rocket hat on, "Darn that brat..." he continued mumbling even after he was  
out side and walking down the hill.  
  
Luckily he didn't spot Blue and Andrew and they sped back to the door which was carelessly  
left open and went inside, they quietly closed the door behind themselves and walked further  
in.  
  
They snooped around inside for a while, inspecting everything like detectives hot on the trail  
of an evil villian. When they reached the kitchen they heard a mumbling, moaning, and   
groaning, which frightened them.   
  
"So should we investigate?" Andrew whispered to Blue.  
  
Blue nodded and with a swift stroke, burst into the kitchen to see someone who looked exactly  
like the Mr. Willow before, except with only blue boxers on, and he was also tied to a chair  
and had his mouth duct taped shut.   
  
When he saw them he tried to shake his way towards the two of them and kept on yelping,   
which with the tape on his mouth sounded more like mumbles.   
  
"Do ya think we otta help him?" Blue asked.  
  
"I don't see why not," said Andrew.  
  
So they went to work, first Andrew loosened up the ropes enough for the strange man to   
get free then Blue yanked the tape off of the man's mouth.  
  
"Thank you!" said the man.  
  
"Who exactly are you?" asked Blue, "I thought you were just here?"  
  
"Well let me start of at the first point, I was waiting for the first Pokemon trainer to come  
along when the there was a knock on the door, I went to answer it expecting it to be a Pokemon trainer  
when I was abducted and tied to this chair by that Team Rocket member!" said Mr. Willow.  
  
"Well," said Blue, "I got a Squirtle from him, and it looks like he left all of the other Pokemon  
here too," he said pointing to the table, "but wait, he called me Mr. Katsuki, which is my last name,   
how'd he know that?"  
  
"That, I'm not sure of, but I know he was here to steal Pokemon!" said Professor Willow.  
  
"Do you think I could please get my Pokemon yet?" asked Andrew, "I've been waiting patiently  
throughout this whole needless conversation."  
  
"Oh, so you came here to get one, well which one would you like?" asked Professor Willow.  
  
"Well, if you have a Charmander left..." Andrew trailed off, "Charmander is my favorite   
Pokemon."  
  
Professor Willow laughed and smiled, "Well, it just so happens that we DO have a  
Charmander left," he picked up the Pokeball with Charmander inside and handed it to   
Andrew.   
  
"Thanks Professor Willow!" said Andrew finally content.  
  
After the three of them had sat down, talked a while, eaten lunch, and had something to drink  
Professor Willow interrupted, "You know, I think you two boys are special, there's something  
different about you two that I don't see in kids that drop by every year to get a starting Pokemon  
for their quest, so you know what?"  
  
"What?" they both asked in unison.  
  
"I'm going to give you two a Poxkedex!" he said.   
  
"Great!" said Andrew.  
  
"Awesome!" agreed Blue.  
  
"And, since you helped me earlier, I'll give you both a custom Pokebelt to hold items and   
Pokeballs in!"  
  
"Wow, thanks!" said Blue as he was handed a Pokebelt with five ready to use Pokeballs and   
a Pokedex.  
  
"Yeah Mr.Willow!" said Andrew, also being handed a Pokedex and a Pokebelt with five extra   
Pokeballs.  
  
Then Andrew got a strange smirk on his face, "Hey, Blue, I challenge you to a rematch, one  
on one!"  
  
Blue laughed, "You bet!"  
  
Blue put on his Pokebelt and put his Pokedex in his pocket, then he swiped out his Pokeball  
with Squirtle, "Squirtle, I choose you!"  
  
Squirtle appeared and got ready to fight, "Squirtle!" It said smiling.  
  
"Okay," said Andrew, "Charmander, GO!"  
  
He threw the Pokeball and out appeared Charmander, "Char, Char!"  
  
"Okay Charmander, use scratch attack!" yelled Andrew.   
  
Charmander flung itself at Squirtle but Squirtle easily jumped out of the way, "Squirtle,   
use your tackle attack!"   
  
Squirtle dove back down to the ground at Charmander and hit it square in the head, Charmander stumbled  
for a moment then regained it's ground, "Charmander, use growl!"  
  
Charmander began to snarl at Squirtle, and started to back it up against the wall, "Okay, now  
do your scratch attack!"  
  
Charmander pulled out it's claws and swiped at Squirtle, all of them hit and Squirtle was sent  
back into the wall and it looked like it was knocked out.  
  
"Are you okay Squirtle?!" shouted Blue.   
  
"Squirt.. Squirtle!" it said standing back up, it was hurt pretty badly and one more attack   
could probably take it out.  
  
Squirtle charged at Charmander then, "Squirtle!!" It yelled, it tackled Charmander and  
knocked it out.   
  
"Oh yeah!" shouted Blue, "I won!!"  
  
Squirtle ran up to Blue and jumped into his arms and smiled, "Squirt, Squirtle!"  
  
"You did it Squirtle, you won! Great job!"  
  
Meanwhile Andrew walked up to Charmander with his head down then he said sadly, "We'll  
win next time Charmander... I guarantee it... ok, Charmander, return!" Charmander shot back  
into the Pokeball for a rest.  
  
"Squirtle, return!" said Blue and Squirtle did so.   
  
"Great match Andrew, you almost beat me!"  
  
"Sure, whatever..." he said gloomly and he just walked out the door.  
  
"Man, I didn't mean to make him so sad..."  
  
"Don't mind him, he'll be okay," said Professor Willow, "but you otta get going, don't you  
think"  
  
"Yeah, probably, okay, well thanks for everything Professor Willow, and bye!"  
  
Blue and Squirtle walked out the door waving and smiling then they ran down the hill, slowed  
down to a walk, and started their Pokemon Journey with excitement, expectations, and ready  
for a huge adventure, Good Luck Blue! 


	2. The Surging Training Center

I'm continueing where I left off, duh, and I don't own Pokemon!  
  
Blue was starting his Pokemon journey, so far he hadn't seen any wild Pokemon  
yet, but very soon, was his luck about to change!  
  
"Squirt, Squitle?" asked Squirtle.  
  
"I'm not sure Squirtle..." said Blue feeling blue about not finding any Pokemon  
yet.  
  
The two of them took a turn and entered a large, long field, with plants everywhere.  
  
"This looks like a great place to catch a Pokemon!" said Blue excitedly.  
  
He and Squirtle continued walking along when they came across a Nidoran Male.  
  
Blue pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon, then the Pokedex spoke,   
"Nidoran, there are two genders of this Pokemon, the gender alters the evolutions."  
  
"Wow, this Pokemon sounds like a winner!" said Blue, "Ok Squirtle, use your bubble   
attack!"  
  
Squirtle opened it's mouth and shot a few bubbles at Nidoran, which didn't hurt it much, then  
Nidoran tried to hit Squirtle with it's horn but missed.   
  
"Ok, Squirtle, try a tail whip!"  
  
"Squirt!" It said nodding confidentally.  
  
Squirtle hit the Nidoran with it's tail and it knocked Nidoran back, then Blue shouted, "Here's  
your chance Squirtle, us your bubble attack again while it's guard is down!"  
  
Squirtle shot the bubbles at Nidoran again and it knocked the poor Pokemon on it's back.  
Then Blue threw a Pokeball at it, the Pokeball wiggled a few times then it stopped.  
  
"Hey! We did it!" yelled Blue happily jumping around.  
  
Squirtle cheered also, "Squirtle!"  
  
Blue picked up the Pokemon and put it back in his Pokebelt, with his new Pokemon, "Okay  
Squirtle let's continue!"  
  
And so Squirtle and Blue continued along and kept going, until they heard a rustle in the   
trees. They both stopped and Blue stared hard and loong at the spot until he whipped out his  
Pokeball with his newly caught Nidoran and let Nidoran out.  
  
"Nido, ran, ran, " it said weakly.  
  
"Darnit, I forgot, we need to get you healed, okay, Nidoran return!"  
  
Nidoran shot back in the Pokeball and Blue tucked the Pokeball back into his Pokebelt.  
  
"Okay Squirtle, attack whatever's in that tree!"  
  
"Squirt!"  
  
Squirtle jumped into the tree, just second later it got knocked out and landed on it's head,   
"Squirt..." it said scratching it's head.  
  
"What was up there Squirtle!?" asked Blue anixously.  
  
Squirtle tried to shift his body to look like a little 3d oval.  
  
"You mean an egg?" asked Blue.  
  
Squirtle nodded.  
  
"Then let's grab it!" said Blue, not knowing what he was getting himself into.  
  
Blue climbed up into the tree and saw a little egg in a giant nest, he quickly grabbed it, stuck  
it in his Pokebelt and jumped down.   
  
"Ok Squirtle, lets go!"  
  
He and Squirtle started to walk on when, about a minute later they heard what sounded to them  
like a roar like, "FEAR!!"  
  
Then all of a sudden a giant Fearow flew over them and hovered there glaring at them, then   
it made a swoop for them.  
  
"Come on Squirtle, run!" shouted Blue frantically.  
  
He and Squirtle ran as fast as they could, but they kept on getting hit by Fearow's beak.  
Finally they stopped, both out of breath, "Darn!" said Blue, "This might just be the end of   
our Pokemon journey!"  
  
But Squirtle stood in front of him, then all of a sudden it shot a long stream of water at the  
Fearow, that got that bird mad, and it started to fly at them with full force, Squirtle got as much  
water as he could, then shot it out in the Fearow's face.  
  
"Feeaaarrr!!!" it screeched and landed on the ground in fron of them, fainted.  
  
Blue walked up to the Fearow and poked it a couple of times, then it nabbed it in a Pokeball   
and stuffed it in his belt, "Now we have two more new Pokemon he said, and you learned  
a new skill Squirtle!"  
  
"Squirtle!" it said.  
  
"Thanks for protecting me, I may have been in the ER if it weren't for you!" he said half-joking,   
but partially seroius.  
  
They kept on walking until they finally arrived at a city, he and Squirtle stopped to look at   
the sign, it said EleCity, the place of Shocking Hellos and Electrical Farewells.  
  
"That must mean they have electric type Pokemon here!" said Blue smiling at Squirtle, "Let's  
go!"  
  
They walked past the sign and looked around, they saw something that looked like a training   
place, a mart, and a PokeCenter.  
  
"Let's go to the PokeCenter first Squirtle, I think all of you could use a rest!"  
  
So he, Squirtle and his newly caught Pokemon headed to the Pokecenter, they walked inside  
and he walked up to the desk, a woman said to him, "Hello, my name is nurse joy," she smiled  
to him and his wouned Squirtle, "if you'd like I can heal all your Pokemon for free!"  
  
"Wow, thanks Nurse Joy," he handed her all of his Pokeballs and his Squirtle.  
  
"They'll be ready in a few minutes," she said kindly.  
  
"Ok, thanks," said Blue as he strutted over to the wall and looked at the poster, it showed a   
picture of two Pokemon duking it out in a stylish training center, at the top of the poster it   
said, 'Come train with the best at EleTown's TC(Training Center). Do you have what it   
takes?'  
  
"Wow!" said Blue, "that sounds awesome!"  
  
"Your pokemon are ready!" he heard the Nurse say.  
  
Blue turnedaround and walked up to her, "Thanks Nurse Joy!"   
  
"It's no problem," she said. He turned around with all his Pokemon, and he Squirtle who looked  
a whole lot better now and headed out the doors of the Pokemon Center.  
  
He and Squirtle walked to the training building they'd seen earlier, "Hey Squirtle, I heard this  
is a really big training gym with lots of tough trainers.  
  
Blue walked in the TC with Squirtle and saw a big crowd of tough looking people crowded   
in a little circle, he and Squirtle pushed through the crowd only to see a Charmander fighting   
a Joltean, the Jolteon's was a tall man with a mohawk, he looked like a teen punk.  
He looked at the other end of the field and in shock realized the other trainer was, it was  
Andrew.  
  
Blue burst through the crowd, "Andrew!" he said angrily, "why're you here?!"  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at him, even the Pokemon, no one spoke until finally the punk  
with the Jolteon said, "For interupting our fight, you'll have to fight me!"  
  
Then Blue smiled thinking to himself, 'All right, my first real trainer battle!'  
  
Blue walked out onto the field, while Andrew scoffed at him then walked away.  
Then a ref walked upto the two of them, you both may use 3 Pokemon each.  
  
"Ok," said Blue, "I choose you... Nidoran!"  
  
Nidoran appeared on the field, glaring at Jolteon.  
  
Then the punk spoke, "Ok, Jolteon, quick attack!"  
  
Jolteon sped around and started to confused Nidoran, Blue tried to encourage Nidoran, "Come  
on Nidoran, you're faster than that weakling!"  
  
After hearing these words of encouragement Nidoran said, "Nido!"  
  
Jolteon tried to strike the Nidoran from behind, but Nidoran quickly turned around and bashed  
it with it's horn and kncoked Jolteon on it's back.  
  
Jolteon tried to get up but couldn't, "Jolteon is unable to continue, would like to use another   
Pokemon Mr. Surge?" asked the judge.  
  
Surge didn't say anything, he just reacalled his Jolteon and sent out a Mareep.  
  
"Mareep," he boomed, "use your thundershock attack!"  
  
"Mareep!!" it replied and tried to shock Nidoran, it worked and damged Nidoran a lot.  
  
Nidoran only had one eye and it was limping, then it looked devilishly at the Jolteon, "Ok   
Nidoran, use your Horn Attack!" shouted Blue.  
  
Nidoran charged at the Mareep, but it noticebly bigger than it, but it managed to knock Mareep   
back a few steps.  
  
Mareep tried to tackle little Nidoran but missed, Nidoran tried to use Horn Attack again and  
hit Mareep in the side and knocked it over, but Nidoran was to weak to battle again, so both  
trainers recalled their Pokemon, "Ok Squirtle, your up!" said Blue.  
  
'Darn this kid,' thought Surge to himself, I'll have to use my non-electric type to beat him!'  
"Go.. PHANPY!"  
  
A Phanpy appeared and started a stare off with Squirtle, Squirtle tried to move in closer, then all   
of a sudden used Water Gun, shooting a trail of water at Phanpy, "Good job Squirtle!  
Ground Pokemon are weak against water!"  
  
But strangely enough the water bounced off of Phanpy, "Okay Phanpy," said Surge, "use your  
Take Down attack!"  
  
Phanpy charged at Squirtle, poor Squirtle went flying and landed in a heap, fainted.  
  
"Ugh, return Squirtle!" said Blue, as Squirtle disappeared back inside his Pokeball.  
  
He pulled out his last Pokeball, it was a Fearow, "Ok..." he said to himself, "I choose you   
Fearow!"  
  
Fearow popped out of it's Pokeball, "Fearoowwww!" it screeched.  
  
"Okay Fearow, use your Fury Swipes attack!" shouted Blue.  
  
But instead Fearow started twirling until there was a mini tornado in the TC and then it flew  
at Phanpy and sucked Phanpy up inside, then Phanpy flew out of the tornado and slammed up   
against the wall and fainted.  
  
"Phanpy!" shouted Surge.  
  
"Return Fearow!" said Blue as he cursed the himself for thinking Fearow would obey   
him, it was too high of a level for that.  
  
Surge ran up to Blue and extended his hand, "Good match, you beat me even when your Pokemon  
didn't obey you, your one good trainer."  
  
"Aww, well it wasn't anything big..." laughed Blue, "by the way, are you the gym leader of the  
Vermillion city gym, and if you are what're you doind out here?"  
  
"Heh, I'm his son, and I'm out here because I decided I'd make a gym here, come back in a   
few months and maybe we can have a rematch?"  
  
"Hey.. good idea!" said Blue, "you were really good yourself," he said remembering to try   
to be as polite as he could.  
  
"Thanks, well next time I battle you, I'll win!"  
  
Blue laughed, "We'll see about that! Well see ya!"  
  
Blue walked out of the TC and back to the Pokemon Center, he handed all of his Pokemon back  
to Nurse Joy, "Back already?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I took on Surge Jr." he said smiling.  
  
"Dijja win?" she asked.  
  
"Yup," he said.  
  
"Really? There's only been a few people who've beat him since he got here about a month ago,  
I know one of their names were Andrew."  
  
'Figures...' though Blue to himself.  
  
"Well, I'll go heal your Pokemon," said Joy as she walked to the back.  
  
Blue walked over to where he'd seen the poster just hours before and sat down below it  
when he remembered the egg, he pulled it out of his Pokebelt and looked at it, "I wonder  
what kinda Pokemon it is..." he said to himself.  
  
A few minutes later Nurse Joy came back with all of his Pokeballs, "Here you go!" she said   
smiling.  
  
"Thank you Nurse Joy," Blue said.  
  
"No problem, and good luck!"  
  
Blue put all of his Pokeballs back in his Pokebelt and then walked out of the PokeCenter.  
He was on his way out of the city when he passed by another sign and looked to see what   
this one said, it said, "An Electrical Farewell!"  
  
As Blue read this he smiled, and walked on, ready for a whole new adventure! 


	3. Nitro Gym or Nitro Hell?

The Continuation of my story, I hope you enjoy!  
In case your wondering why this is PG it's because of occasional coarse language and mild   
violence.  
  
  
Blue was walking around a long path, enclosed with trees, he's been walking  
down this same path for three hours and by now I imagine he is getting pretty annoyed.  
  
"Man! When will this darn place end?!"  
  
Right when Blue said this he came out and the next thing he knew he was in front of a large   
city.  
  
"Hey, we're here, oh yeah, I knew we'd make it!" he shouted, Blue ran down the hill and into  
the front of the city, he ran down the street and bumped into someone, "Sorry Miss,"  
he said and sprinted on.  
  
Blue was so excited about the new town, he never even bothered to find out what it was  
called. All of a sudden something that sounded like an explosion was heard and a mighty  
gust of wind struck him, but no one else seemed to notice the noise or wind.  
  
Blue ran to where he thought the explosion came from and that brought him to the front of  
some Gym, on the front it said 'Nitro Town Gym'  
  
'So this must be the Nitro Town I've heard so much about,' he thought to himself, then he   
burst through the doors and saw Andrew and some other kid that looked like a few years  
older than the two of them on the other side of the arena.  
  
There were huge jagged rocks all of the gym, and it looked more like a cave. Suddenly Blue  
remembered the siginificence of Andrew, and how he scoffed at him in the last town about a  
week ago.  
  
'Hmph,' thought Blue.  
  
Blue noticed the match was a Charmander against a Phanpy, but he still wondered what the   
explosion was from.  
  
All of a sudden the Charmander shot a huge flame and roasted Phanpy. Phanpy was down for  
the count, and it was appearent to everybody.  
  
"Phaaan...." it closed its eyes.  
  
The older guy walked up to Andrew and handed him something, Andrew bowed and   
walked to the door when he noticed Blue.  
  
"Hey Blue," he said mockingly, "what're you doind here, spying?"  
  
"In your dreams," he said angry that Andrew had started being mean to him.  
  
"Why don't we have a match to see which one of us is the better trainer?" asked Andrew.  
  
Blue couldn't find the will power to resist, "You bet!"  
  
"They walked back and then released their Pokemon onto the battlefield, Blue sent out his  
Squirtle and Andrew sent out his Charmander, "You can use as many Pokemon as you have,"  
said Andrew.  
  
"Ok Squirtle, since fire is weak against water then go for a Water Gun!"  
  
Squirtle shot a stream of water at Charmander and the Charmander jumped into the air and   
dodged Squirtle's attack.  
  
"Damn!" cursed Blue.  
  
Charmander shot a stream of fire down at Squirtle and it tried to defend but poor Squirtle   
got toasted anyway. Squirtle fell over on it's back, charred, and in a dead faint.  
  
"Return Squirtle!" said Blue, recalling his fallen friend, "I don't understand..." he said to   
himself.  
  
He then sent out his Fearow, who was enraged and ready to not obey it's trainer as usual.  
Fearow cried out in rage, "Feeaarrooowwww!!!"  
  
It didn't even bother to wait for instructions, it flew at Charmander and hit Charmander square  
on and knocked it down. Charmander tried to get up, it managed to get up but it looked like  
it was in extreme pain. Fearow launched itself at the now weak Charmander once again, this  
time sending it flying across the room and making Charmander hit a jagged-edged rock and   
cutting it's back.  
  
Fearow shot a huge gust of wind at Charmander and sent it flying again, this time slamming it  
against the wall and causing the Charmander to start bleeding and it coughed out blood onto   
the floor.  
  
"That's enough!!" yelled Blue.  
  
Fearow looked tauntingly at Blue and attacked the poor little Charmander again.  
  
"Ok, return Fearow!" yelled Blue, but this Fearow didn't want to stop, and it wouldn't go  
back in it's Pokeball.  
  
Fearow flew at the Charmander and stabbed it's arm with it's beak and cut through the   
whole arm with it's razor sharp beak and then it yanked out it's blood stained beak when   
three gun shots were heard.  
  
Fearow almost fell to the floor and opened it's beak and blood dripped out of it.  
The now enraged creature looked to see where the gun shots were coming from only to see  
the man who was fighting Andrew earlier with a gun in his hand.  
  
Fearow flew as fast as it could at the man and he shot four more times then ducked   
behind a rock and the Fearow, who was now dripping with blood slammed into the jagged   
rocks and fell to the floor.  
  
Everything was quiet, until Blue finally got the courage to speak, or so he thought, he fell to   
the floor and sat there, he just stared at the Charmander and Fearow and at Andrew who   
looked emotionless at the moment.  
  
The man walked out from behind the rock, "We must get these two Pokemon to the Pokemon  
Emergency Room right away.  
  
Strangely Andrew just recalled his Charmander and walked out of the gym.  
  
Blue had by now regained control to speak, "I challenge you to a battle."  
  
"You can call me Zack," he said, "and first we need to heal all of these Pokemon.  
  
The next thing Blue knew he and Zack were in a Pokemon Center sitting down.  
  
"My name's Blue," he said.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Blue, how long ago did you start your Pokemon journey?"  
  
"I'd have to say about two weeks," he said.  
  
"Well I'm sorry I had to do that to your Fearow, I hope you understand, that was a terrible  
thing to witness to a new Pokemon trainer."  
  
"Yes," said Blue solemnly.  
  
Then they both looked up hearing a familiar voice, "Your Pokemon are ready Blue," said   
Nurse Joy.  
  
"Thank you Nurse Joy," said Blue taking his Pokemon.  
  
Blue and Zack walked out of the Pokemon Center and went back to the blood soaked Nitro  
Town Gym.  
  
"So are you sure you wanna battle me Blue?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, feeling a little better now, and sounding enthusiastic.  
  
They got in their positions, each on one side of the battlefield, then they both pulled out their   
Pokeballs they were going to use in the first round.  
  
"We can use two Pokemon each!" shouted Zack to Blue all the way across the battlefield.  
  
"Gotcha!" said Blue.  
  
Blue tossed his Pokeball and Nidoran appeared, "Nido!" it said.  
  
Zack sent out his Sandshrew.  
  
"Okay Sandshrew, use your Poison Sting attack!" shouted Zack.  
  
Sandshrew tried to hit Nidoran but Nidoran jumped up onto a rock and dodged the attack,  
"Nidoran, quick, use that attack I taught you on the way to this city!"  
  
Nidoran nodded and jumped off the rock and headbutt Sandshrew in the back with it's   
horn on it's head and sent the Sandshrew flying. Sandshrew was still fighting fit and it burrowed  
underground then all of a sudden there was a rock slide heading straight for Nidoran as  
Sandshrew popped back out of the hole.  
  
Nidoran got hit with many rocks which brought it down to about the same health as Sandshrew.  
  
"Are you ok Nidoran?" asked Blue.  
  
"Ran!" said Nidoran, which meant Of course!.  
  
"Ok, well then try a Poison Sting!"  
  
Nidoran quickly darted at Sandshrew and tried to hit it with it's horn, unfortunately, it missed  
just as Sandshrew had done earlier.  
  
"Okay, scratch attack Sandshrew!" commanded Zack.  
  
"Sand, sand!" it said and jumped for Nidoran and scratched it up, making it faint.  
  
"Return, Nidoran!" said Blue, and he sent out Squirtle.  
  
"Squirtle!" it said happy to be out of it's Pokeball, he liked fresh air.  
  
"Ya know what to do Squirtle!" said Blue.  
  
Squirtle knew exactly what to do and it shot a long stream of water at Sandshrew, the little  
Sandshrew flew back against the rocks and was easily knocked out, since it was weak against  
water.  
  
"Yeah!" said Blue, "Only one more Pokemon to go!"  
  
"Squirt!" celebrated Squirtle.  
  
All of a sudden the whole battlefield was a big lake.  
  
"Now we fight in a water arena!" shouted Zack, "GO! Chinchou!  
  
The strange electric/aquatic Pokemon appeared before them all on the water-like battelfield.  
  
"Chin! Chinchou!"  
  
"Go Chinchou!" shouted Zack, "Use your Spark attack!"  
  
Chinchou shot a spark at Squirtle but Squirtle jumped onto land and managed to dodge it.  
Unfortunately for Chinchou it could go on land but luckily for Squirtle, he could.  
  
"Squirtle, jump down underwater and try to grab onto Chinchou!"  
  
Squirtle nodded and jumped underwater.  
  
"You heard him Chinchou!" yelled Zack, "Look out!"  
  
Squirtle tried to grab Chinchou, but Chinchou shot a spark at Squirtle, knocking Squirtle down,   
it looked like Squirtle was down for the count, but then he crawled back up, Chinchou shot another  
series of sparks at Squirtle, and that looked like it knocked it out.  
  
"Squirtle!" shouted Blue.  
  
"Ha, I think we did it Chinchou!" said Zack.  
  
Then right after those words, the fallen Squirtle started to glow, it got brighter and brighter  
then it started to change shapes, then the light disappeared and standing there was a   
Wartortle.  
  
"Waaaartortle!" it said and smirked.  
  
Then the newly evolved Wartorlte swam at super fast speeds towards Chinchou and lached  
onto the Pokemon with it's sharp teeth.  
  
"Chiiin!" it cried out.  
  
"Hey, you evolved, alright!" said Blue cheering.  
  
Wartortle bit the comparitively speaking 'weak' Pokemon even harder and that kncoked   
Chinchou out.  
  
"No!" shouted Zack, "I can't believe I lost!"  
  
"Return, Squirt-" Blue stopped himself, "Wartortle!"  
  
Wartortle proudly went back inside his nice cozy Pokeball. Zack Surge also called back his  
fainted Chinchou.  
  
All of the water drained out of the giant gym and the jagged sharp rocks went back into the   
walls and now the gym looked more like a normal room.  
  
Zack walked up to Blue and extended his hand, "Good job, your one of the only people who's  
ever been able to beat me in a Pokemon battle before..."  
  
"Aw, thinks!" said Blue happily.  
  
"And that means you've earned the Nitro Badge!" said Zack handing Blue the dark brown  
badge with a little picture of a lightning bolt on it.  
  
Blue took it and put the badge on the inside of his shirt.  
  
"Well, I better be going," said Blue, somewhat sad that he had to leave his new friend.  
  
"Ok, see ya Blue, you're a good trainer," said Zack still congratulating him.  
  
"Thanks, and byeee!" said Blue walking out the door and closing it behind him.  
  
Blue was walking out of the gym, and was on the road again, walking towards his next   
challenge, when he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around behind him to see Zack  
with a backpack on his back, he was trying to catch up to him.  
  
"Hey Zack, what's up?" Blue asked nosiely.  
  
"Blue, do you mind if I join you on your Pokemon journey, I wanna leave that old gym   
behind!" he said valiantly as if reciting the Pledge of Alliegence.  
  
"Sure!" said Blue laughing, "It'll be nice to have a good friend along on the trip, and someone  
to talk to!"  
  
And so Blue and Zack continued on their journey, looking forward to their next Pokemon  
adventure! 


	4. Zeichen and Zayo

Another day in the life of Blue, or Cowboy Blue! And his new friend Zack!  
Zack and Blue were walking along the dark and dreary path as the wind picked up and it  
started to snow, and the sky started to darken, and everythingwas so dark and cold.  
The two of our heroes continued on, looking for a town on their map called Zayo city, they'd  
heard it was a nice clean, warm place, with lot's of friendly people and the such.  
  
"So, how far away do you think we are from Zayo?!" asked Blue as the wind picked up and  
started howling, and he had to raise his voice just to be heard over the loud wind.  
  
"I'd have to say about an hour away, but maybe quicker if we keep going at this pace,"  
said Zack.  
  
"Hopefully!" Blue shouted as it began to get even colder.  
  
They walked on and on and it seemed like a lifetime, then about thirty minutes of more painful  
hiking, they decided to stop for a food break, the mde some steaming chicken noodle soup  
and drank it up fast, not even realizing how hot it was, for they were far too cold.  
  
They both pulled out hooded sweatshirts and pulled them on and put the hoods up then they  
kept walking on, and soon they were barely moving at all and it was so cold, and they were  
staring to think about just stopping, it'd been another hour since they had took the break to   
eat a bite, and eventully, "I think I see Zayo City!" shouted Blue extremely relieved.  
  
"Good thing," said Zack.  
  
They ran down to the city and walked up to one of the buidlings.  
  
"Strange, no lights are on..." said Zack trailing off.  
  
"Yeah..." said Blue agreeing with his good pal.  
  
They crept slowly inside and looked around each corner, then after not seeing anything, they  
both walked in side, which they would soon find out was a huge mistake.  
  
The old and dirty floor creaked below them and then that's when they thought they heard  
something, or someone else.  
  
"What was that!?" asked Blue, scared now.  
  
"I-I'm not sure," sputtered Zack.  
  
"Let's check it out," said Blue.  
  
So the two of them walked inthe dark where they thought they heard something, then all of   
a sudden, someone, or something, grabbed them from behind and that's all they remembered a  
after that.  
  
The next thing the two of them knew they were sitting in some black room, and couldn't see  
a thing, not even their own hands in front of them. All of a sudden bright light filled the room  
and they could see two tough looking guys standing infront of a door that was in front of  
them.  
  
They open and closed their eyes a few times to try and get used to the light then Blue   
spoke,"Who are you, and what do you want from us?"  
  
"We're-" the guy stopped, the door opened and a taller, meaner, and more intelligent looking  
guy stepped into the room.  
  
"Hello, my new hostages..." he smirked, "I have captured you and stole your Pokemon, it's  
been a day since I caught you two, and now you're going to have to pay the price..."  
  
"Wha-What price?" asked Blue in a shaky price.  
  
The tall man smirked again, "Zeichen's Game..."  
  
"What in the hell is Zeichen's Game?!" shouted Zack.  
  
"Well, first, I'll release the both of you, your Pokemon are haevily guarded somewhere  
in this town, you must find them in order to win, you may run if you want, but then we can keep   
your Pokemon."  
  
Blue groaned, he'd had a lot of bad luck since he'd started his Pokemon Quest just weeks  
ago. "Ok," he said, "we'll play you're game, now set us free!"  
  
The man gestured to the two guards and they walked up to the boys and cut the ropes that   
were holding them back.  
  
The man smirked as the left the building, "Have fun!" he said in an eerie voice, then he laughed  
an evil laugh.  
  
  
Blue and Zack run out of the building and into the snowy road, "I wonder where  
he put our Pokemon!?" asked Zack angrily, "I can't believe that jerk!"  
  
"No kidding..." muttered Blue, who was very depressed at the moment, about losing his poor  
Pokemon.  
  
They walked up and down all of the streets, until they got familair, and new just about where  
everything was, and they also realized this was some kind of ghost town, or at least they thought  
so because they hadn't seen any other people since they left that old house they first walked  
into.  
  
Eventually it got dark, so they decided to make camp underneath a big tree, they pulled  
out their giant sleeping bags and got ready for bed, then they lied down and tried to go to   
sleep.  
  
  
Blue was running around in the freezing cold weather when he heard the crack of  
a whip inside, he ran in the house and saw a tall man whipping all of his Pokemon, hurting them  
all. He ran at him and tried to throw a punch, but it went right through him.  
"Nooooooo!!" he yelled.  
  
Blue sat up in his sleeping bag, with sweat dripping down his face, "Oh my god..."  
he said to himself.  
  
He lie back down and went to sleep.  
  
The sun rose slowly that morning, it was at least 8:00 when it was all the way up.  
Blue was the first one to wake up and he immediately remembered the jam he was in, he  
also realized he hadn't eaten in two days, nearly three.  
  
His stomach growled so he shuffled around in his large backpack, he finally found a cold biscut  
with butter and jelly on it, he ate it in a matter of seconds, then he found a little plastic bag   
of rice, he practically drank that, then he pulled out some water he had put in a bottle before  
his journey, he gulped that down, after that he decided he'd eaten enough, he sat there for a  
few moments looking up at the sky, then Zack woke up.  
  
They both got ready, repacked their stuff, then started to look around some more. Zack was  
starting to get aggitated, "Where in the hell could they be?!"  
  
"I dunno, but I hope we find them soon..." moaned Blue.  
  
They searched house after building, after house, after building, they still found nothing, eventully  
they came to an old creepy looking place on a hill, they decided this looked like a good place   
to hide a Pokemon so they walked inside.  
  
It was pretty dark so Blue flipped on a flashlight, "Ah, that's better."  
  
"Yep," said Zack.  
  
They opened a closet and saw a sleeping Pokemon there. "What is that?" asked Blue.  
  
"It's a Machop!" said Zack.  
  
Unfortunately for the two of them the two of the, talking woke the fighting muscular Pokemon  
up, and it didn't look very happy.  
  
"Uh-oh... what now?" asked Blue.  
  
"I know!" said Zack, who luckily for the two of them, always has an idea.  
  
He picked up a nearby stick and tried to hit Machop with it, that did the trick and knocked hte  
little fighting Pokemon out for the count.  
  
"This one's mine!" said Zack as he tossed a Pokeball at the Machop, the ball wiggled one or  
twice, then it stopped.  
  
"Hah, gotcha Machop!" said Zack laughing, then all of a sudden his expression changed,   
"I think I'm gonne leave now..."  
  
"What!?" said Blue in surprise.  
  
Zack turned around and walked out of the building on the hill. Blue ran out and looked out   
the front of the house, but he couldn't spot Zack anywhere.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zeichen sat in the room Zack and Blue were in earlier as he chuckled to himself, "Thos rambling  
idiots won't find out my trick this time, I hid the Pokemon in this very building!"  
He laughed on to himself when a rocket ran in the room.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Zeichen.  
  
"The second boy is approaching the building, and he has a Pokeball in his hand!"  
  
"What the-!?" shouted Zeichen in anger, "That can't be possible!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zack ran as fast as he could with his Pokeball ready, he ran in the house and sent out   
Machop, "Go Machop!"  
  
Machop appeared by him and tried to impress Zack but he wasn't even paying attention.  
Zack burst into the room they were in earlier and saw the rockets.  
  
"Ok, Machop, use your Karate Chop!" shouted Zack in anger.  
  
"Ugh, you'll be sorry!" shouted Zeichen sending out a Raticate.  
  
Unluckily for Zeichen normal type Pokemon are weak against fighting type and the karate  
chope knocked out the Raticate and Zeichen recalled it, then he ran out the door as fast as  
he could.  
  
"Well..." started Zack, "that was no problem."  
  
Zack found the Pokeballs and took his and left, he put Blue's on a table in the room. When   
Blue finally checked that room he saw his Pokeballs, he picked them up and put them back   
in his Pokebelt, then he noticed something else on the table in the dark room, it looked like a  
playing card, he picked it up and flipped it over, it was an ace.  
  
"Wha-?" he stopped and smiled realizing what it meant.  
  
"Well, I hope we meet again..." he stopped and walked out of the house and walked through  
the rest of the old ghost city and then when he got to the end of the city he stopped, turned  
around and looked behind him to get a good idea of what the place looked like from the end  
of the city.  
  
He never did figure out what happened, but Blue figured he could guess. He continued onto  
the next stage of his journey, he wondered what his next adventure would be, but whatever  
it was, he knew he'd be ready... 


	5. Whirpool Rain Check!

Once again, I bring you... Tadah!!  
Another amazing chapter by amazing me! Ha ha!  
  
  
  
Blue was walking onto his next town, trying to find the next city on his list, Bochus  
City, it was supposed to be a large, wonderful place, or at least that's what he'd heard. He was   
where he thought was close when he was spotted by a hiker.  
  
"Hey kid, would you like to battle?" he asked.  
  
"Great!" said Blue cheerfully, "Let's get started."  
  
"Ok, then I'll send out, Geodude!" the Hiker's Geodude appeared and was ready to fight anything  
that was thrown at it, "Geo!" it said.  
  
"In that case I'll use my Wartortle, go Wartortle!"   
  
Wartortle appeared by Geodude and got ready to fight.  
  
"Ok, Geodude, charge!" shouted the hefty hiker.  
  
Geodude launched itself at Wartortle, "Wartortle, use your water gun attack!" commanded   
Blue.  
  
Wartortle jumped in the air to dodge Geodude's attack then it shot a powerful water gun attack  
at it and nearly knocked it out, then Geodude flew at Wartortle and hit it straight on, knocking  
Wartortle back and he hit a bush, Wartortle regained it's feet and then waited for Blue to tell  
him what to do.  
  
"Ok, use your water gun one more time!" said Blue.  
  
Wartortle nodded and struck Geodude hard with a powerful stream of water, knocking the tough  
rock Pokemon out.  
  
"Come back Geodude!" said the hiker, and it went back to it's Pokeball.  
  
"Ok, now, go Ryhorn!" and a giant Ryhorn appeared.  
  
"Ryhorn, charge at Wartortle, try a horn attack!"  
  
"Ryyyyhorn!" it growled then charged at Wartortle, it hit Wartortle and slammed it against a  
nearby tree hitting it so hard the whole tree was knocked down.  
  
"Man..." aid Blue to himself, knowing Wartortle didn't have much fight left in him, "use your  
Rest attack!"  
  
All of a sudden Wartortle fell asleep and looked like it was fully healed. Ryhorn charged at it   
it clear into a tree, but it didn't do a whole lot of damage.  
  
"Wartortle, now use Snore!"  
  
Wartortle started snoring loauder and loauder then, still asleep, it opened up it's mouth and   
started to shoot a stream of water at Ryhorn, it kept shooting it at Ryhorn and knocking it  
back further and further, and eventully knocked it out.  
  
"Heyyy, we won!" shouted Blue in glee, but Wartortle was still asleep and didn't even notice  
their victory.  
  
Blue returned Wartortle to his Pokeball, and the hiker congratulated him on beating him.  
  
"That was a great match kid, good luck!" said the hicker, walking away.  
  
Blue then continued his hike to the next town, and in a matter of minutes he was standing in front  
of the huge towering city.  
  
"Great! I'm already here, now I just need to heal my Pokemon at the Pokecenter!"  
  
Blue ran through the busy streets and eventully found the Pokecenter, he went in and had to  
wait a while, because this Pokemon Center was a lot more busier than any of the others he'd  
been to. Once his Pokemon were healed he casually walked out the doors, ready to look for  
the Pokemon Gym.  
  
Blue had gotten tired of looking around for the Gym so he took a rest. He sat down and remembered  
the Pokemon egg he'd found a few weeks ago while traveling, he pulled it out and looked at  
it, "I wonder what kind of Pokemon could be in here..."  
  
He was stopped when all of a sudden the egg started to rumble, "What in the world...?"  
All of a sudden there was a crack in the egg.  
  
"It's hatching!" he said.  
  
Then there was another crack, then another, and another, and then the shell spilt open, and there  
was a tiny little Larvitar, it moved around a little bit then it started to glow.  
  
"Larvi!" he heard a cry from the glow, he dropped it and it stopped shining, and there, standing  
in front of him was a normal sized Larvitar.  
  
"Wow!" said Blue amazed, "a real live Larvitar!"  
  
"Larv, tar, tar!" it said and hugged Blue.  
  
"What a cute little Pokemon."  
  
After Blue and his new Larvitar had bonded, he sent it into a Pokeball and put the Pokeball  
in his Pokebelt, and then continued looking for a Pokemon Gym.  
  
When he had to finally ask someone where the Gym was, he was just steps away when he   
heard a familair voice.  
  
"Hello Blue..."  
  
Blue turned around and saw Andrew, "What're you doind here?!"  
  
"I'm here to battle you, and beat the gym leader, and also, look at this," he smirked as he   
flipped open a little mini-book of badged and Blue saw he already had three, "While you've  
been fooling around, Blue, I've been training and pitching my Pokemon against many other  
Gym Leaders!"  
  
"Well then, you might actually stand a chance against me!" said Blue laughing, "Let's battle!"  
  
"Fine, but you'll regret ever saying that after this Pokemon match!" said Andrew sending out  
a Ghastly.  
  
"Ok then, I choose Larvitar!" shouted Blue sending out his new Larvitar.  
  
"Ghastly, try your hypnosis!" said Andrew.  
  
"Quick Larvitar, dig!"  
  
Ghastly tried to put Larvitar to sleep, but Larvitar dodged the attack and burrowed underneath  
the battlefield, then he shot out from beneath the Ghastly and hit Ghastly from underneath, it didn't  
even know Larvitar was there, and Ghastly flew way up into the air, then about thirty seconds  
later it landed back down on the ground, knocked out.  
  
"Darn, you'll regret that!" said Andrew, who was in a bad position to talk, he recalled Ghastly   
and sent out Charmeleon.  
  
Charmeleon hissed and shot out a big breath of flames and then waited for a command from  
Andrew.  
  
"Charmeleon, use your Fire Punch attack!"  
  
Charmeleon nodded and shot a flaming jab at Larvitar, "Larvitar, counter with a Mud-Slap!"  
  
Larvitar turned around and shot a big splat of mud at Charmeleon, putting out the flame, then   
it chomped down on the Charmeleon's stomach, Charmeleon was shocked and fell back a   
few steps, then regained his battle position, Charmeleon tried to shoot a Flame-Wheel attack  
at Larvitar, but it clawed it's way underground and avoided the dreadful attack, and popped   
up behind Charmeleon and bit down hard, on it's tail.  
  
"Chaaaar!" it cried and fainted.  
  
'Damn,' thought Blue to himself, 'that Larvitar's really strong!'  
  
"Shit! I can't believe it!" yelled Andrew in rage and sent out Ariados.  
  
"Ariados, try constrict!"  
  
Ariados shot a web around Larvitar, and made it unable to move, "Good job Ariados, now   
just try a Night Shade attack!"  
Ariados shot a wave of darkness at Larvitar, knocking out the newly hatched Pokemon.  
  
"Return Larvitar!" said Blue, "I choose Wartortle!"  
  
"War!" it said, ready to rumble.  
  
"Wartortle, use a Bite attack!"  
  
Wartortle sped at Ariados and bit into the skin of the giant bug-like creature, then the poison  
started to shoot out of the Pokemon, and it was knocked out, but unfortunately for Wartortle  
the poison was also inside him now since it bit Aridos, and they both fainted.  
  
The two trainers recalled their Pokemon and Blue sent out Nidoran, while Andrew chose   
Pineco.  
  
"Pineco, fly at Nidoran then use Selfdestruct!" commanded Andrew.  
  
Pineco knew what to do and it floated over to Nidoran and blew up in a giant BANG!  
and knocked out both Pokemon, these were the last of each trainers Pokemon, so it was a   
draw, which was bad for each of their ego's.  
  
"Looks like a draw this time Blue, I'll let you take on this Gym, since I hear the leader is such  
a pitiful trainer."  
  
"Whatever..." said Blue as Andrew walked away.  
  
Blue was happy he'd managed to beat Andrew, he healed his Pokemon with Potions and then  
stepped into the dark gym.  
  
All of a sudden the lights flashed on and he saw a huge lake in the middle of the gym, which   
meant this leader's specialty must be water types.  
  
Blue walked towards the Battlefield when he heard someone's vocie, "Would you like to  
battle the gym leader here?"   
  
"Yes!" said Blue looking around to see where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Then here she is!" and all of a sudden a woman appeared on the other side of the huge battlefield.  
  
"My name is Jackie!" she said, "prepare to be destroyed, I hate small talk, so let's go!"  
  
Jackie tossed a Pokeball and out came an Octillery!  
  
"Octi, octi!" it screeched.  
  
"Then I'll use... Wartortle!" said Blue confidently.  
  
"War, Wartortle!" it said and jumped at Octillery.  
  
Octillery shot a smokescreen and Wartortle couldn't see anything. Octillery then came up   
behind Wartortle and shot a Psybeam at it. It was a direct hit and Wartortle was slammed   
against one side of the lake, then Octillery shot an Octazooka at it, Wartortle had gotten it's  
wits back though and managed to dodge that attack. Then Wartortle tried to latch on to one  
of Octillery's tentacles, it worked, Octillery swung it's tentacle around frantically  
but it couldn't get Wartortle off, then it tried to shoot an Octazooka at Wartortle but it latched  
onto Octillery's mouth and the Octazooka was shot back into Octillery and it was shot out of   
the water from the implosion.  
  
"Good job Wartortle!" cheered Blue.  
  
"Return, Octillery!" called Jackie and she sent out a Mantine.  
  
"Maaaantiiiine!" it called out, and tried to trap Wartortle ina whirlpool.  
  
Wartortle naturally nearly managed to move, but it got caught in the whirlpool and started to  
spin around and aroun, and around, and around.  
  
"Ok Mantine, now attack it with your Bubblebeam attack!"  
  
Mantine shot a series of bubbles at Wartortle and knocked the Wartortle clear into next weak,  
well not exactly, but it did get Wartortle good, and knocked it out.  
  
"Come back Wartortle!" said Blue, "Now go, Nidoran!"  
  
Nidoran appeared at the edge of the lake, and had the advantage, becuase Mantine can't come  
out of the water.  
  
"Nidoran, use your Fury Attack," called Blue to Nidoran.  
  
Nidoran shot a arraw of spikes at Mantine, it couldn't didge the attack, so it got hit in the top  
with all of the spikes, it tried to shoot a bubblebeam at Nidoran, but all the land Pokemon had  
to do was step back, then Blue remembered finding the Thunderblot TM, and teaching it to   
Nidoran back at Zayo.  
  
"Ok Nidoran, Thunderblot!"  
  
"Nidoran!" it said and shot a huge thunderblot into the water, knocking out the giant Mantine.  
  
"Come back!" said Jackie calling for Mantine, she had two Pokemon left, but could only use  
one of them, she had a Staryu and a Remoraid, since Staryu could go on land, she chose  
it.  
  
"Go, Staryu!" she shouted, and Staryu appeared.  
  
"Quick, before Staryu can attack use another Thunderbolt Nidoran!" called Blue.  
  
Nidoran shot another bolt of lightning at Staryu, but it jumped ashore and dodged the lethel  
attack.   
  
"Staryu, use your tackle!"  
  
"Starrryu!" it said and shot itself at Nidoran, it hit and Nidoran was knocked into the water, where  
Staryu tackled it back and forth until it was knocked out.  
  
"Return Nidoran!" called Blue, then he said, "Go, Larvitar!"  
  
Larvitar appeared and was ready to fight, Staryu jumped out of the water and faced   
Larvitar.  
  
"Larvitar, use a Mud-Slap attack to blind Staryu!"  
  
Larvitar obeyed happily and shot a big blotch of mud at Staryu, Staryu tried to jump into the   
water to wash it off, but it couldn't find the water, then Larvitar ran up and tackled Staryu so  
hard it flew against the wall and was kncoked out.  
  
"Aw man!" said Jackie, "I can't believe I lost to some kid!"  
  
They both recalled their Pokemon.  
  
"Well, you were pretty good kid, what's you name?"  
  
"My name's Blue."  
  
"Well, congratulations Blue, you just got the Whirlpool badge!" she said handing him the small  
blue and purple badge.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" said Blue taking the badge, and putting it on the inside of his hooded sweatshirt  
next to his first badge.  
  
"Well, good luck to you!" said Jackie waving.  
  
"Bye!" called Blue walking out of the gym.  
  
"Wow, today has been a great day for me," Blue pulled out his Larvitar Pokeball and looked   
at him, "thanks a lot, you've helped me so much today Larvitar," he pulled out his Nidoran  
and Wartortle, "you too guys!"  
  
Blue marched off to the Pokemon Center, he got his Pokemon healed by Nurse Joy and then   
headed out of the Pokemon center. He continued out of the city and then started on the next   
route to the next city when all of a sudden he saw someone familair, Zeichen!  
  
"Hello, Blue!" he said evilly, "I'm NOT letting you get away this time!"  
  
He sent out a Sudowoodo.  
  
"Oh yeah!?" challenged Blue, sending out Nidoran.  
  
"Nidoran, headbutt attack!" Nidoran ran up to Sudowoodo and smacked it sending it flying  
into Zeichen and sending the two of them flying out into the air, until they couldn't be seen   
anymore.  
  
"That Zeichen guy sure is getting annoying, huh Nidoran?" but when Blue turned around to   
look at Nidoran, he was glowing.  
  
"Hey, you-, you're evolving!" Blue said excitedly.  
  
When the shining stopped he saw a bigger, stronger, more powerful looking Nidorino.  
  
"Nido, rrrrino!" it growled, then smiled at Blue.  
  
"Ha ha!" he laughed, "Yay!"  
  
Blue was so happy all of this good luck was making up for all of his bad luck in the past, and  
as he recalled Nidorino, he felt different, he felt more powerful, and ready to beat Andrew the  
next time he battled him, and if he will, well, you'll just have to be sure to look out! 


	6. Black and Crystal

Nige here, bringin' you the amazing and outstanding chapter 6!  
*everyone claps*Thank you, thank you...  
Now... here's the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blue was walking along the seaside road, he smelled the salt in the air, "Ahh, I   
love that smell..."  
  
He'd grown up near an ocean, then they moved to their new house, and soon after he'd left  
for his Pokemon Quest, he'd almost forgotten what it was like.   
He was still walking when he heard something behind him, Blue turned around and saw a tall  
teenager, about 14, running up to him.  
  
"Hey!" said the boy out of breath, when he'd regained his ability to speak he said, "Do you   
know a Blue, from Jade Town?"  
  
"Um..." Blue thought for a moment, 'What does this guy want?' then he spoke, "Yeah, he's  
me."  
  
"Really?" said the guy in doubt, "Great!" he paused for a moment, "I've been tracking you for   
nearly thirteen miles now!"  
  
"Uh, howcome?"  
  
"Because, I hear your pretty skilled at Pokemon, everyone you battled've said the same   
thing!"  
  
"So are you challenging me to a Pokemon battle?"  
  
"You bet!" said the guy, "By the way, my name's Black!"  
  
The guy had a Du Rag on and a little bit of hair hanging out, he also had a long-sleeved shirt   
on with a short-sleeve on over it, jeans and black and white checkered shoes.  
  
"Well I accept your challenge, let's go!" said Blue.  
  
"Perfect!" said Black, "Gooo... Espeon!"  
  
A grey-ish colored Pokemon appeared and let out a hiss.  
  
"I've never seen this Pokemon before..." said Blue, he opened his Pokedex and pointed it  
towards the Pokemon, then the Pokedex said,   
  
"Espeon, the PSY Pokemon, it is one of the newly discovered evolutions of Eevee, it's   
psychic powers should be taken serously, even though it may look harmless, it's incredibly   
strong."  
  
"Wow, sounds like a great opponent!" said Blue, and he sent out Wartortle.  
  
"War!" it said, ready to battle.  
  
"Ok, get ready Espeon, use your agility!"  
  
"Esssspeon!" it said and started to run, but it ran faster and faster till Wartortle, nor Blue could  
see the Pokemon.  
  
"Great Espeon, now that they can't see you use your Psybeam attack!"  
  
Out of nowwhere a great beam shot at Wartortle, it didn't even see the attack from behind  
and it hit wartortle square in the back and knocked it across the sand, it slid along until it   
finally stopped. Wartortle picked himself up, ready to fight again.  
  
"Ok, now use your psychic attack Espeon!" shouted Black.  
  
"Wartortle, look out!" cried Blue.  
  
All of a sudden a blue aura surrounded Wartortle and he started to rise into the air, then Espeon  
suddenly reappeared and stopped running, concentrating on Wartortle.  
  
Then Wartortle was slammed into a tree, then he was raised again, and he started to slam up  
against the ground over and over.  
  
"War!" it said, "War!" it said again, everytime it hit the ground.  
  
Wartortle kept hitting up and down like a ping-pong ball, "Now's your chance Espeon, use  
your Psybeam!"  
  
"Espeon shot a beam out of the circle between it's eyes and it hit Wartortle in mid air and kncoked   
it against a tree, Wartortle had soaked up too much damage and was now knocked out.  
  
"Darn, Wartortle, return!" shouted Blue calling back Wartortle.  
  
Blue whipped out a Pokeball and it was a Larvitar, he threw the Pokeball out into the battlefield  
and out came Larvitar, "Larv!" it said, gettinf into a fighting position.  
  
"Return Espeon!" called Black and then sent out a Quagsire.  
  
"Go Quagsire, use Earthquake!"  
  
Larvitar was never ready for an attack of this multitude, a humongous earthquake started and   
rocked everything. Quagsire raised it's floppy arms and the earthquake strengthened. The   
palm trees were ripped out of the ground and poor little Larvitar was all shaken up and thrown  
around, and bashed even more, eventlly the attack stopped and after the smoke and dust   
cleared, Blue saw Larvitar lieing on the ground knocked out.  
  
"Damn!" he said disappointed, "Come back Larvitar!"  
  
Larvitar returned to his Pokeball and Blue chose to send out his Nidorino.  
  
"Nido!" it said ready to battle.  
  
"Okay Quagsire, return!" Black was appearently ahead of the game, "Go, Graveler!"  
  
"Graveler!" it said and rolled up into a ball.  
  
"Nidorino, use your headbutt attack!"  
  
Nidoran ran up to the ball of pure rock and struck it but all the tiny Nidorino did was bounce  
off the hard Graveler, "Use Rollout!" commanded Black.  
  
Graveler started to roll and Nidorino ran, unfortunately Graveler in his Defense Curl form was  
way too fast for Nidorino and it just rolled over it before you could say   
"Whoopteedoo!"  
  
That was the last of Blue's hopes for winning, he couldn't believe he'd actually lost a match.  
He recalled his Nidorino and Black did the same with Graveler.  
  
"Wow, you're better than what I thought!" said Black.  
  
"Thanks.." sulked Blue, he was terribly disappointed, I'm afraid to say.  
  
"Don't be so sad, you're a great trainer, besides, my Pokemon were at least twice the level of  
yours!"  
  
"Ok..." said Blue.  
  
"Well, I better get going, see ya Blue!"  
  
Black grabbed his backpack and ran on.  
  
"I can't believe I lost..." groaned Blue.  
  
He continued on and all he thought about throughout this whole time was actually losing, it  
wasn't something he was used to but he supposed his should get used to it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now, about three hours later Blue finally arrived at Marine City, it looked huge,  
maybe even bigger. He walked into the city and looked around for a Pokemon Center this  
city was extremely big though and bustling with people. After turning many corners and bumping  
into many people he finally arrived at a Pokemon Center. Blue walked inside and was greeted  
by Nurse Joy.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Um, yes, can you heal these Pokemon?" Blue said.  
  
"No problem!" she said smiling, and took the Pokeballs from him and went back behind the   
counter and into another room.  
  
Blue turned around and expected to see a ton of people waiting, but ironicly he only saw a girl  
who looked about his age, she had long blonde hair and a ponytail.   
  
He walked over to the bench and sat down where she was sitting.  
  
"Hey," Blue said, "what's yer name?"  
  
"Me?" she asked, "the name's Crystal."  
  
"Ah, you a Pokemon trainer too, or just hangin' round here?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm a Pokemon trainer, started about a month and a half ago..."  
  
"Heh, same here," said Blue scratching the back of his head.  
  
Nurse Joy then came out from behind the counter with about 7 Pokeballs.  
  
"Here you two are, here're Pokemon," said Nurse Joy, handing them both a set of Pokeballs  
and then after they took them, she walked back behind the counter.  
  
Crystal and Blue walked out of the Pokemon Center, "Hey, why don't ya follow me?"  
said Crystal.  
  
"Uh, sure?" Blue said, but it was more of a question.  
  
They walked through the diant city until they came to a long grassy clearing, "I challenge you  
to a Pokemon battle!" said Crystal.  
  
"Alright!" said Blue.  
  
Blue whipped out his Pokeball with Nidorino and sent it out, "Go Nidorino!"  
  
"Rinnnnoo!" it roared.  
  
"Then I'll choose... Croconaw!"  
  
Croconaw appeared before them on the battlefield, "Croco!" it said.  
  
"By the way," started Crystal, "this is a one Pokemon battle!"  
  
"What!?" asked Blue, "Why didn;t you tell me before?!"  
  
"You never asked," laughed Crystal.  
  
"Nidorino, use you double kick attack!" called Blue.  
  
"Croconaw, try to counter with an ice punch!"  
  
Nidorino dashed for Croconaw and then flung a kick at it, but Croconaw had been powering  
up an icey punch and that canceled out the first kick, but Croconaw had forgotten about the   
"double" in double kick and it got kciked one in the face and stumbled back to try and regain  
it's balance, it did and then waited for a command.  
  
"Croconaw, use Bite, now!" called Crystal.  
  
Croconaw launched itself at Nidorino and bit onto it hard, it wouldn't let go either.  
  
"Darn... ok, use your headbutt attack Nidorino!"  
  
Nidorino swung it's head and flung Croconaw off of it, then it charged at it and smacked it  
with it's horn, Croconaw went flying and landed in some tallgrass, kncoked out.  
  
"Aww, amn!" said Crytsal, "beaten again!"  
  
"You were great!" congratulated Blue.  
  
"Thanks anyway..." said Crystal.  
  
"Hey, I got an idea..." said Blue.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why don't you join me on my Pokemon Quest?"  
  
"Well..." thought Crystal, "it... sound like an offer I couldn't refuse!"  
  
"Sure I'll go with you, let's go!" she said.  
  
And with that, the two Pokemon trainers waked off onto the next saga of their Pokemon  
Quest!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry about extreme shortage in words, but the next two-parter wil be REALLY long! 


	7. The SS Marine

Heya, it's Nige, the new and improved one I might add! ^.~ I'm back fer good, so get used to seeing my face! Well, here, finally, is the long awaited Chapter 7!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blue and Crystal walked through the busy streets of Marine Town. They were chatting, and trying to get to know each other a bit better before starting a whole journey together, sometimes it's tough.   
  
Finally they arrived at the beach, it was packed, naturally. They chit chatted some more until they got to the S.S. Marine. It was a huge, just boat, the most modern form of transportation when you're going traveling by water.  
  
"So... um, how exactly are we gonna pay for this Crystal?" asked Blue.  
  
"Don't worry!" she said, "A while ago I found a heap of money, it'll be more than enough to pay for the ride!"  
  
"If you're sure," said Blue, still not sure what to think, I mean, come on. A heap of money?  
  
They walked, er, should I say shuffled through the huge crowd, making their way to the amazing, dazzling, huge, and very blue, and I mean the color, ship. They got there and stared in awe.  
  
"It's so... amazing..." said Crystal, looked dazed.  
  
"Yeah..." said Blue, definitely, zoned out.  
  
After the two were done drooling at the beuty of the ship they walked up the board walk to the entrence, where a very distinguished man was standing.  
  
"Would you like to buy a ticket?" he asks.  
  
Crystal piped up, "Yes sir," she said, "we'd like to please."  
  
"That'll be 25,000," he said, and almost snickering, most likely betting there was no way a couple of kids ould have such an expansive amount of money, but, he was very wrong.   
  
Crystal happily pulled out a 20,000 and a 5,000, and handed it to him, he looked at the money in his hand, amazed, then handed them their tickets.  
  
"Thank you very much," said Blue as Crystal walked ahead, remembering his manners.  
  
"Um, yeah, right, um," the man stuttered for a moment, "your very welcome!" he said smiling, and then ran down the board walk with the extra cash he had gotten.  
  
"You sure are generous," said Blue to Crystal, catching up with her.  
  
"And...?" she asked, sounding a little too defensive... then she conked him on the head, and smiled, "Much better."  
  
Blue grabbed his head, "OW! What the hell was that for?"  
  
"THAT," she said, "was for questioning a ladies authority.  
  
Blue snickered to himself, "What lady...?"  
  
They continued bickering until they reached the entrence, there was another man standing there, waiting to take your tickets, they handed them to him, and walked inside. They walked in, and froze. The place was absolutely beautiful! There we great rugs laid out, and tables of Grade S food, there were Chandiliers hanging from the ceiling, everything just looked so beautiful, beyond imagination, you would have had to been there and seen it for yourself to even begin to realize what I mean.  
  
"This place is great!" said Blue, a little to loud, but even though he was loud, all of the other talking pretty much drowned out what he said.  
  
"It sure is..." said Crystal, "and I'm gonna explore evry inch of it!"  
  
"Let's split up then," said Blue.  
  
"Ok, we'll meet back here in... three hours, exactly 5:35 sharp, sound good?"  
said Crystal.  
  
"Sound great to me!" said Blue and ran off into the depths of the unimaginable beauty-filled ship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blue walked along the great long halls of the ship, looking, seeing people selling their Pokemon, battling, trading, discussing them, everything! Then, a man walked up to him.  
  
"Guten Nachmittag," said that man, "Ich heisse Christopher, wie heisst du?"  
  
"Um, no I don't want to buy anything sir..." said Blue awkwardly, having absolutely no idea what in the hell this man was saying.  
  
"Nein! Nein! Halt die Schnauze!" yelled the man, then, looking very pissed, the man walked away.  
  
"Geez, what was that about?!" said Blue, to himself, "What a weirdo.."  
  
Blue didn't let that man stop his fun though, he continued along until he saw a Pokemon battle going on.  
  
"Quick, Scyther, slash attack!" said one man.  
  
"Try and counter with a karate chop attack!" shuted another man.  
  
Blue squezzed through the huge crowd, and saw a Scyther slash at a Machoke, the Machoke tried to parry withhis arm, but just got it slashed, then Scyther attacked Machokes body. Scyther was too fast for Machoke and the attack knocked out Machoke.  
  
"Looks like I win again!" said a man, who looked to be about twenty-five, "Any other challengers!?" he asked proudly.  
  
For a long time there was silence, then, all of a sudden, "I challenge you to a battle!" Blue blurted out.  
  
Blue ran to the other side of the battle arena, "Ok, go... Nidorino!" he shouted.   
  
Nidorino appeared from the Pokeball.  
  
"A Nidorino, eh?" said the other guy, "This should be interesting!"  
  
"Shutup and fight!" shouted Blue, he was getting tired of how cocky this guy actually was. "Nidoran, use your horn attack, then double kick!"  
  
"Scyther, use slash!" said the guy.  
  
Both Pokemon rushed at each other, Scyther slashed at Nidirino, but all he did was hit his blade, because Nidirino had slammed his blade at him, then Nidirino charged at Scyther and kicked it a couple times, moderately damaging it.  
  
"Great!" said Blue, "Keep up the good work Nidirino!"  
  
"Scyther, swords dance, then wing attack!" called the guy.  
  
'Hm..' thought Blue to himself, 'This guy is pretty skilled with his Scyther, I wonder what a good attack would be to counter his quick wing attack...' Blue continued to think for a while, 'Ah, I got it!' then Blue spoke, "Nidirino, focus energy, then headbutt!"  
  
Scyther charged full speed at Nidirino, beating his wings hard, while Nidirino closed it's eyes and started to conentrate, then the two Pokemon charges at one another, full power, and... Scyther flew bvack at an extreme speed and smashed up against the wall, then slumped to the floor, appearently, knocked out. Nidirino was sitting there though, as happy as could be.  
  
"Nido!" it said, it's victory cry.  
  
"Great job Nidirino!" said Blue, as he opened up his arms, and having Nidirino jumps into his arms, and giving him a hug, then Blue recalled Nidirino.  
  
"Well," started Blue, looks as though you've been defeated, eh?" hesaid to the guy with the Scyther, almost mocking him, then walking away.  
'Heh, that was really dramatic...' though Blue to himself, then, as he was walking away, he tripped on his shoe strings.  
  
"Aoooohhh...." he moaned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crytsal walked down a couple flights of stairs to the feast room, she had been wondering around the ship for a while now, and was ready for a snack. When she reached the room, she was amazed of it's beaty. It had sparkly clean plates with every kind of food you could imagine. She ran down to the table and got some lobster, salmon, chips, crackers, hamburgers, hotdogs, pizza, sirloin, and a barbeque.   
  
After Crystal had got all of her food, she went to find a place to sit, although she had a problem, there was no where to sit, all of the seats were taken, then she saw a huge line of people still waiting to be seated, "Aw man..." she said disappointed. Crystal decided she would just go up and eat her food on the main deck, becides, there was a Pokemon and human swimming pool.   
  
She headed up the stairs, eating parts of her food on the way up, and by the time she got to the pool, she had eaten all of her food. So she then had to go back down one floor to the next trash can to throw away her stuff, but on her way up, she thought she heard something...  
  
Crystal walked over to where she thought she heard the noise, then she eventully came to a door, she looked at it, there was a window, but it was shadowed, she pressed her face up against it, and saw the shodows of what looked like a couple of people, and something else, but she couldn't make out what it was. She shrugged and started to walk away, when she felt someone tap on her back, she turned around. Some covered her mouth so she could talk, then dragged her into the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blue was walking through the hallways of the S.S. Marine, once again, when someone stepped up to him.   
  
"Hello," said the person.  
  
"Um, hey," said Blue, "Who are you?"  
  
"Well," said the man, "I just wanted to know if you'd like to buy this Pokemon from me, "It's right over here if you want to see it..." said the man, leading Blue to a dark corner, trying to to smirk.  
  
"Hmm, what kind of-" Blue was cut off, when they reached the corner the man had covered his mouth.   
  
The man drug Blue to the room where they had taken Crystal, they tied the two up, the left the room and locked the door, with no lights either.  
  
"How in the hell did we end up here?" asked Blue.  
  
"I dunno, I just heard something, then the next thing I knew, I was being tied up in here!" said Crystal, appearently angered.  
  
The two sat in the room for at least three hours, then they felt some kind of earth quake, except on the boat.  
  
"Oh great, how can this get any worse!?" shouted Crystal, nearly crazy.  
  
Unfortunately, what she didn't know, is that it can still get a lot worse......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it took so long for me to finally get this chapter up, I've been out of idea's and out of time O_o   
Please tell meh what ya think! ^_^ 


	8. The Team's Trap!

Ok, ok, I finally got up the next part, I've been soooo busy and stuff, I've hardly had time for writing fanfics so yeah... I hope you all will enjoy this Chapter, I want to put some kind of twist in it, oh well, I guess you'll see soon enough. *shrugs*  
  
******************  
Blue sat, tied to his chair and feeling sorry for himself, "Man... why does this stuff always have to happen to me?" he complained to himself again. His voice was somewhat muffled seeing as how he had a sweaty sailors bandana tied around his mouth.   
  
After about 20 more minutes of struggling in the pitch black room, Crystal and Blue had finally got the bandana's tied around their mouths off. "So," said Crystal, almost quivery, "how exactly are we supposed to get out of here?"  
  
"I'd expect using our Pokemon maybe?" Blue asked, almost in a kind of "DUH!" tone of voice. He reached around on his Pokebelt for his Pokeball's, and sure enough, there were sic, or so he counted. "Yeah, they didn't take them Crystal, so I'll send Nidirino out to cut the ropes with his horn."  
  
All of a sudden the two of them felt another rumble, and tumble, and the boat swayed from side to side a few more times, then it stopped. "Whew..." said Blue, I'm gonna get seasick without even seeing the sea!"  
  
Blue fiddled around with one his Pokeballs in the dark, and then opened it, "War!" he heard. Blue sighed, "Wrong one, oh well, Wartortle, cut these ropes with your claws please?" he asked.  
  
The only response he got back was, "War!" Then he felt his ropes fall to the ground, then all of a sudden the room lit up a bit, he saw Crystal standing in front of him leaning on a Ponyta.  
  
"Hey, where'd ya get that, is it your Ponyta?" he asked, he had studied Pokemon ever since he was able to read, maybe even before, he knew nearly every Pokemon, their classification number, type, most moves, and anything else you could think of.  
  
"Good call Blue, it is mine," she said smirking, "So hop on, we're gonna go on a little ride."  
  
"Sure," Blue said, "Return Wartortle!" he called. Then Blue hopped up on the Ponyta. It stooed their for a second, then Crystal jumped on, it looked towards the door, then jumped up straight at it. It took the Ponyta a few tries, but eventually the door fell out, and out ran Ponyta. A few sailors looked at them, but as soon as they did they got trampled. Ponyta shot up the stairs and around a corner, when all of a sudden the ship rocked again. This time enough yo completely knock everyone off balance, inclusding Blue, Crystal, and the Ponyta. The all fell over and slammed up against the wall. There was a large clash, and bang, then all of a sudden there were more sways, this time even more powerful. Blue's vision was blurry, but he saw some of the sailors rip off their shirts and pants, revealing a du cap with a skull and crossbones, and white and red striped t-shirt, and navy pants, the only thing Blue could think of before the water came washing down the hall was "Team Aqua".  
  
*******************  
  
Blue tried to open his eyes, but there was too much of a sting from salt water. He blinked a few times, and finally he could see now, his vision was extremely blurry, but he could see, which he figured was good enough. Blue did notice something very odd though, he was in a genereous sized raft, floating in water, which he expected to be the ocean. he groaned and saw someone look over at him, it was another Team Aqua member. He'd read about them evrywhere, also Team Magma, but he didn't see any of them.   
  
"Keep quiet kid, we hate loud people," said the woman looking over at him.  
  
"Uggh..." groaned Blue, he had hardly any strength left, but he managed to look behind him, and luckily see Crystal, the bad thing was that she looked very unconcious. He sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off into deep slumber.  
  
***************  
  
Blue opened his eyes once again, this time he was sitting in a very soft and comfertable chair. He looked around and saw about seven other people, only one was concious, and it wasn't Crystal, although she was there. He also noticed many camera's, he had sharp eyes.   
  
"So," started the other person who was awake, "This is Team Aqua's hideout."  
  
"It is?" asked Blue, wondering how he knew.  
  
"Of course, they brought eight of some of the best trainers in the land here, using the cruise as an excuse to get to us."  
  
"Woah," said Blue, as if he got a huge reality check.  
  
"Yeah..." tralied off the guy, he was a guy, and had brown, somewhat spiky hair. He was pretty tall, definitely six inches taller than Blue. And he was sort of stocky.  
  
"So, how do you know all of this stuff?" asked Blue.  
  
"Because I've been sitting around here for a few days, they told me when I arrived.  
  
"Oh..." said Blue, "So I guess that means all of us are Pokemon trainers?"  
  
"Yes, we all are, I've looked," He said getting up, he pulled out four Pokeballs, two in each hand. "They said to release our Pokemon to take a rest when you wake up." The guy tossed his Pokeballs into the air, and out came a Beedrill, Sandshrew, Mankey, and an Ariados.  
  
"Wow, nice Pokemon," complimented Blue.  
  
"Yeah, been in the business for about five months now..." he trailed off, thinking.  
  
"Hmh, I've been on my trip for about three and a half months."  
  
"Guess that means I got more exp. than you do then, eh?" chuckled the guy. "By the way, the name's Gold."  
  
"Well," said Blue, extending his hand, "Nice ta' meet ya Gold," he said smiling.  
  
"The pleasure's mine," smiled Gold shaking hands with Blue, "But now that we have the formal greeting out of the way let's go ahead and have a trial battle."  
  
"Why?" asked Blue curiosly.  
  
"Well, naturally, because we're havin' a tournament as soon as everyone regains concisnous."  
  
"WHAT!?" shoued Blue, "How come ya never told me before?!"  
  
"I, uh, didn't know it was that big of a deal..." said Gold.  
  
"Well, anyways, a trial match sounds great!" he said smirking.  
  
"Then let's go to the battle field!" said Gold, "Follow me!"  
  
Gold stared walking towards a bright light, then Blue followed. Before long the two boys were standing in front of a huge 40 foot door. Gold snapped his fingers and the doors started to open. After the the doors opened, Blue and Gold walked out, then Gold walked around and stood at the opposite side.  
  
"This is the battle arena," he announced.  
  
"Good for me," said Blue, "You go first."  
  
"No problem,"said Gold smirking, "let's each limit ourselves to three different Pokemon, eh?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Then let's get started, go, Beedrill!" he shouted thowing a Pokeball, and out came the huge bee Pokemon. It buzzed around and was ready for action.  
  
"In that case, I'll chose... Wartortle!" Blue called, as Wartortle came out of his Pokeball.  
  
"War!" it said, also ready to battle.  
  
"Ok, then, let's get started!" said Blue.  
  
"Beedrill, start to focus energy!" shouted Gold. Beedrill rose high in the battlefield and started to focus, as it's eyes grew a dark red color.  
  
"Get defensive!" shouted Blue to Wartortle, "Use your withdraw attack!"  
  
"War," was the reply, and Wartortle poked hit's arms, legs, and head back into it shell.   
  
"Beedrill, use Fury Attack now!" called out Gold.  
  
Beedrill suddenly sped down at the Wartortle in a shell, and when it was right above it, started smashing at the shell with it's arms. It smacked over and over, until enevtully Wartortle came out of his shell. Beedrill was too tired from repeatedly attacking, so it hovered back up, in front of Wartortle.  
  
"Ok, now Wartortle, try and squirt it down with water gun, then use bite if you can get it down far enough!" commanded Blue.  
  
Wartortle shot as stream of concentrated water at Beedrill hitting it square in the face, and knocking it to the ground. It tried to get up but wasn't fast enough, Wartortle clamped down hard on Beedrill and wouldn't let go.   
  
"Beedrill, shake it off!" called Gold.  
  
"Zzzzzz!!" buzzed Beedrill, shaking wildly, trying to knock Wartortle off, but all it did was make Wartortle clamp down harder, and eventully, making Beedrill knock out. Wartortle let go and jumped back, landing in front of Blue.  
  
"Ready for round two?" asked Blue, smirking.  
  
"Oh, but you haven't seen anything yet!" laughed Gold, returning Beedrill to it's rightful Pokeball. Then he pulled out another Pokeball. "Can you guess who this is?" he asked.  
  
"How 'bout a Mankey?" asked Blue trying hard.  
  
"Buzz!" said Gold, "Wrong!"  
  
Gold threw a Pokeball into the battle arena, and out came an Ariados. It chopped it's jaws and then stood there.  
  
"Hah, this shouldn't be any problem for Wartortle," said Blue, getting a little too over-confident.  
  
"Ariados, use constrict, then night shade manuever!" called out Gold, "Just like what we practiced earlier."  
  
"Ariados started shooting a web-like string at Wartortle, and eventully had it trapped. Then it started making it more tight.  
  
"Hang in there Wartortle!" called Blue.  
  
"Now!" shouted Gold.  
  
Suddenly Ariados let go of the string and started to concentrate on Wartortle, it glared staright at it, then dark waves started emitting off of Ariados, and smacking Wartortle. But Wartorle was too caught up in the web to do much of anything, so after a few night shades to take it out. Blue quickly recalled Wartortle and sent out Larvitar.  
  
"Ok Larvitar, now that we know their strategy, let's use our own!" called Blue, use your screech and sandstorm technique!"  
  
Very quickly did Larvitar let out a bloodcurdling screech, making Ariados stop right in it's tracks, then it started kicking up sand, it kept kicking, and kicking, until eventully it had made a tornado and pushed it off into Ariados' direction. The huge sand tornado was headed straight for the poor bug Pokemon and sucked it right up, then as soon as it sucked it up it spit it out the top and straight into a wall.  
  
"Aw, man, now I only have one Pokemon left, I choose you Mankey!" called Gold throwing a Pokeball, which happened to reveal a Mankey.   
  
"Ok Larvitar, try leer and bite this time!" he called.  
  
"Mankey, try and duck down with a low kick!"  
  
Larvitar glared straight at Mankey, frightening it a bit, then ran at it with it's jaws wide open, but Mankey slid down below it and right into it's feet, making Larvitar trip and fall.  
  
"Augh! Now it's your turn!" shouted Blue, recalling Larvitar, and sending out Nidorino. "Nidorino, use a headbutt with your poison sting attack, ok!?"  
  
"Nido!" was the reply, then Nidorino shot off, running full speed at Mankey, it tried to dodge, but got smacked in the face, it was sent flying, then smacked into Gold himself.  
  
"Ack! Ow, watch it..." he moaned to himself.  
  
"I win!" shouted Blue.  
  
"Guess ya do," says Gold, recalling Mankey.  
  
"Hah, hah," laughed Blue, also recalling his Pokemon.  
  
All of a sudden some walked out of the doors behind them, Blue turned around in time to see a Team Aqua member, and the rest of the trainers. The Team Aqua guy motioned for them to sit down, as eight small chairs rose from the ground. All sat, and the Team Aqua guy stood at a pedastool in front of all of them.  
  
"Ok, we have gotten all eight of you here, for one purpose, and one purpose. We are going to hold a friendly little Pokemon tournament, and don't bother checking to see if each other is a trainer, we already know everything we need to know about you. We used the S.S. Marine as a scapegoat."  
  
A few of the trainers gave him dirty looks, but he went right on and continued.  
  
"So, as I've said, we have you all here for one reason, the tournament. It will start in two hours from now, and the winner will get a chance to join us, and a free prize. Everyone else will get a little something, then we'll send you back on your journey's, sound good? Ok, then, I'll see you all in a couple of hours..." suddenly the man looked as though he was being lowered into the ground, along with the pedastool, and before anyone could say a word, he was gone.  
  
'Guess I'm in, well, guess I have to be in...' thought Blue to himself loooking at all of the other frightened Pokemon trainers.  
  
*************  
  
Ok, that's about it, I'll start working on the next chapter, but may not be ready for a while... see ya! ^_^ 


	9. Wild Escape

Ok, here we all go, get ready! ^^ I'm sorry, but I may actually have a reasopn for this to be PG-13 O_O  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blue sat, still waiting, looking around at the other trainers, trying to see if he knew any of them. He recoginized Gold, and he saw Crystal. He stood up, and walked over to a fenced off area, he looked past the fence, and saw water, lots of it, a whole lot of it. Fish too, water Pokemon! He spotted a Squirtle, a Totodile, and one Pokemon he didn't recogonize. "Wait a sec," he said to himself, and pulled out his Pokedex, and pointed it at the Pokemon.  
  
"Carvanha, the dark fish Pokemon, it latches onto it's prey quickly and quietly."  
  
"Hm... sounds interesting," Blue said, then someone tapped him on the shoulder, he spun around and saw Crystal, she looked worried, "Uh, hey," Blue said.  
  
"I gotta bad feeling about this tournament."  
  
"So, it's not like we got much of a choice," says Blue and smiles, "besides, think about the reward!"  
  
Crystal kicks Blue in the shin, "Hey, why the hell'd ya do that?!"  
  
"All you ever think about is yourself, and the prize..." she growled, then turned around, and stomped back to chair.  
  
"Woah," Blue said, "I hope I don't have to battle her in the first round..." he says.  
  
After Blue finally recovers he looks around, studying everyone else, they look pretty scared notes Blue, 'Why the hell is everyone so scared about this tournament, they should keep their cool...'  
  
Blue jumped up, and sat on the fence, leaning back against the glass wall, and eventually, falls into a deep slumber...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Crystal shivers, "Burrrr..... it's freezing cold in here," she complained. "This really sucks, I paid big money to get on that damn ship, oh well, it doesn't matter really, but still, I'm still saying it sucks like hell, except frozen over, even worse."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Hmmm... no one here looks like they'd even stand a bit of a chance against even me, meaning they'd never be able to fight the boss, I guess this group were all flunks, I'll go call up the boss and tell him!'  
  
"SIR!" shouted a guard.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" cried the administrator.  
  
"Somebody's trying to get away, his Pokemon are helping him... WAIT! Sir, there's another one," the guard said, peering a huge screen, he clicked a few buttons, then called to the administrator again, "Sir, it's May and Brandon, sir!"  
  
"Well what the hell are you doing just fuckin' sitting there, let's hurry!" he shouted, "They musn't get away!"  
  
The guard jumped up and grabbed a uniform, and beckoned for ten other guards, "Ok, three of you per trainer, the rest will patrol the halls with me!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
May stared at the hi tech looking halls, hell, everything in this place looked hi tech. She ran around a few corners, then came to a four way, she ran right, then came to a staircase, she ran down three flights of stairs, until she stopped. 'This must be the basement or something, it doesn't look as if it's been updated yet,' though May. The white paint of the walls was peeling off, it reeked of dead things, and it was now nearly pitch black, the lights flickered in the haunting aisles of the Team Aqua hideout.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Brandon looked behind him cautiously, he was concerned about getting out of this goddamn place and reporting about it. He had the urge to cough, but held it. He went around a corner and heard something. He checked behind him, and saw nothing, until he realized a double barrel shotgun leaning against the wall.  
  
"Hmm... this may come in handy in the future." Brandon picked it up, ready to fire.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"He took the bait sir," reported a soldier to the administrator.  
  
He smirked, "That stupid bullshit of a trainer, the gun'll explode after 5 shots, and there's 10 shots ready..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eight guards suddenlt leaped out from behind a corner, in front of Brandon. "Shit!" he said, as he aimed at one. A bead of sweat glided down his forehead, and into his field of vision, he pulled the trigger, and blasted one of them straight to hell, and back to this hallway, then to hell again. He was sent back, blood surging from the wound in his chest wound, and he smacked into the wall. One of the guards had managed to whip out his .35 and shot 3 times at Brandon, but only one hit, planting itself happily into his right arm.   
  
He had to lower the gun a bit, too much preassure, then he aimed towards the guard who shot at him, he pulled the trigger. It smashed into the soldiers leg, sweeping off, and onto the ground. In fact, it went right through and ripped off everything below the shin. That guard fell to the ground, screaming in agony, as Brandon shot him twice, in the neck and butt, to silence him, although he still was twitching.   
  
Suddenly Brandon thought something, this gun seemed unusually heavy, he pulled back part of it, and saw something, a box of some kind, it looked odd, he pulled at it, then flipped it over, on it, it had a fraction. 4/5. He looked for a second, until he finally came back to reality, he latched it again, then turned around and shot at the guard behind him, when, at that moment, he realized what it meant, he threw the gun as hard as he could behind him, and ran, FAST. There was a huge explosion, as Brandon got away safely... for now.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" shouted Blue, creating a running motion with his hands, "We gotta get outta here, and quick!"  
  
"Why should I run, I shouldn't have to listen to you," commented Crystal.  
  
"You don't," said Blue with a scowl.  
  
Crystal's eyes widened, then she closed them quickly, she knew Blue could tell emotions from eyes. She put on an almost clearlyu false smile, but a bit wicked looking and said, "Hah hah, what a grand idea, oh look everyone, Blue got a motherfucking good idea! Hah, hah... hah!" she was appearently over reacting, but by the time she was done, and looked around, there was no one to hear her comments. She sighed, turned around, and walked to one of the chairs. Crystal slumped down in the rusty and mildewy scented chair and sighed once more, then closed her eyes, heading off to some land of slumber...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE DIDN'T GET HURT?" cried out the administrator, spitting out his coffee. How, he couldn't be that clever, he's a goddamn Pokemon Trainer for god's sakes! Arrgggghhh!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but-"  
  
"BUT WHAT?! YOU SAID YOU WOULD HAVE HIM..." he shouted, then looked as though he was beginning to come back from his fit of fury, which, personally, the guard thought he had too often.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The six Pokemon Trainer, ran through hallway after hallway of darkness and despair. No words, just heavy breathing.  
  
'That's right Blue, just heavy breathing, no words, so keep that goddamn mouth of your shut until someone else speaks up!' thought Blue, to himself.  
  
Unfortunately for Blue, the first voice he heard wasn't a happy one, it was a high-pitched, blood-curdling scream of terror, because Blue knew exactly what those sounded like. He'd heard too many of the to forget.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
May looked around cautiously, she was sure she just heard a shriek, maybe at the most 30 yards ahead of her. She tried to convince herself that the tight hallways, and lack of room, can lead to echo's, but an inner instinct told her what made the sound wasn't far off from he standpoint. She breathed in and out deeply a few times, trying to catch her breath.  
  
There was something wrong with the shriek, sounding more like a plea of help... at first she was sure it was a girl, but now that she kept hearing the horrid sound in her head, over, and over, and over, and over again, she was beginning to have second thoughts. 'It could've been a guy,' she thought ,'but what guy would even think about letting out a shriek so woman sounding, that he would actually do it, and as she began to think about it more and more, she got more and more sure it was a male. Although unfortunately, she didn't have a whole lot more time to contemplate on the topic...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Crystal got to thinking, when she finally decided to get up, and make a run for it, but by then, it was almost to late. A Team Aqua trainer was blocking her path. She thought for a moment, then she brought out a Pokeball.  
  
"Go! Chansey!" she cried, and sent out the large and lucky Pokemon.  
  
"Chan, Chansey...!" it said and smiled.  
  
The Team Aqua trainer smiled, "Cute contests aren't gonna get you past me," he said, and sent out a Lotad. "Gooooo.... Lotad!"  
  
"Looooooooo..... taaaaaad!" it said.   
  
"Lotad, quick, nature power!" he said, and Lotad jumped into the air, then shot a swiftful Swift attack at Chansey.   
  
"Chansey, counter Lotad's attack with a Shadow Ball!" said Crystal.  
  
Chansey shot a large black ball with energy coming from every direction out of it, at the swift attack. It was very powerful, and completely wiped out the swift attack, then slammed into Lotad. Lotad flew back at high speeds, and slammed into it's Team Aqua trainer. Sending him into the wall, and knocking him unconscience.  
  
"Yay! Return Chansey!" called Crystal, and ran on.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
May spun around to see Brandon and the rest of the Pokemon Trainers, or so she thought. She counted them quickly, including her, and asked, "Where's Crystal?"  
  
"She said she wanted to stay behind," frowned Blue, when suddenly they heard a shout, "WAIT UP GUYS!!!"  
  
"What was that?" said Brandon, his voice booming over all of the other sounds and voices.  
  
"That," said Blue softly, "is Crystal."  
  
"Great, now we can all get out of here, as soon as she joins us back here, I wonder if she knows-"  
  
He was cut off, "Hey guys, sorry to keep ya waiting!" she said with excitement. Crystal nudged Blue with her elbow, "Expectin' me to back down and stay in this piece of shit while you guys got to get the hell outta here?"  
  
"Not for a second," said Blue and smiled, as the group continued to run down the corridor.  
  
Finally they reached a dead end. "Ok, this is where we make our grand-" Brandon got cut off again.  
  
"-Escape?" said a mysterious voice, "Was that the word you're looking for? Unfortunately you won't be 'escaping' at all while I'm in charge of the substation!" said the voice, softly, but with appaerent excitement.  
  
"Who are you? Where are you?" asked Brandon, definitely ticked off by now.  
  
  
  
"Whoever you are, we'll take you down..." said Gold.  
  
"Yeah," said a trainer named, Yellow.  
  
"Hah, pretty sure for a few kids."  
  
"Yeah, well, as one of you're grunts said before, we're the best of the best."  
  
"Maybe the most talentated, or capable, but no one spoke of, 'The best of the best.'"  
  
"Well then," said Blue, finally speaking up, ('Thank god' thought Crystal) "the most worlds most capable will take you down."  
  
The voice they had heard, jumped down and landed in front of them, and gave them an obnoxious smirk. "Right," he said, and smirked wider, "I am a fucking Team Aqua Administrator, I don't believe you kids are going to simply beat me in a Pokemon battle, as you all do in your little 'play' fights that you have on your journeys!"  
  
"I'll take you on!" said someone named Ruby.  
  
"Fine then, I guess I have a challenger.  
  
"Go, Pichu!" shouted Ruby, and sent out the tiny little electric Pokemon, "Your gonna have to use your electric attacks right off the bat!"  
  
"Goooooo! Seaking!" shouted the administrator, as a Seaking appeared, and jumped into a nearby pool. There was silence for a moment, but it was broken by a huge splash, Seaking has jumped out of the pool and was down on land.  
  
"Pichu, try a quick attack, then a thunderbolt!" shouted Ruby.  
  
"Pi, chu chu!" it said in recoginition, and started to run at Seaking, looking like it was coming from more then one direction, then it slammed into the side of it, sending Seaking flying into the water, then Pichu used a thunderbolt on the whole pool, causing an explosion, and Seaking to fly into the administrator.  
  
"I'll get you for that!" growled the administrator.  
  
"Return Pichu, good job. Now go, Kadabra!" shouted Ruby, "Use a psybeam on that guy!" he called and pointed to the administrator.  
  
The administrator started to smirk as he withdrew Seaking. "Do you really thinkl the only kind of Pokemon I have are water? I have some reinforcements!" he called, "Gooooooo! Poochyena!"  
  
A small, yet powerful, and red-eyed, demonic-looking pooch appeared, it definitely wasn't any regular dog. Kadabra shot the Psybeam at Poochyena, but the beam bounced right off the pure dark-type Poochyena. "Poochyena, use a bite attack to take down Kadabra!" shouted the administrator.  
  
"Poo, Pooooooooooo!" howled Poochyena, and it ran at Kadabra, jumped, and latched onto Kadabra's head, tightly, VERY tightly. The bite attack knocked out Kadabra instantly.  
  
"My turn!" called Blue, as he stepped in front of Kadabra and Ruby. "I choose you, Larvitar!" he shouted, throwing the Pokeball, in which Larvitar is located, releasing the Pokemon.  
  
"Larvitar, you know what to do right?" asked Blue.  
  
  
  
"Lar. Vi vi taaaarr!!" it called back to Blue, nodding.  
  
"Ok then, Larvitar, do it!"   
  
"Laaaaaaaarrrr!"   
  
Larvitar ran for Poochyena swiftfully, then slammed into it's side with a headbutt attack. Poochyena was sent flying into the air. Larvitar jumps and smacks Poochyena while it's flying in the air, causing Poochyena to slam down hard right next to the administrator.  
  
"Nooooo!" shouted the administrator. He returned the knocked out Poochyena.  
  
"Now Larvitar, use tackle on the administrator." called Blue to Larvitar.  
  
Larvitar nodded and ran straight at the administrator, then slammed into him, sending him flying through the wall, and up into the sky.  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHH!!" he cried, just as he bacame another twinkle in the night sky.  
  
"Ok everyone!" shouted Gold, "Let's all give a big thanks to Ruby and Blue, for a job well done!"  
  
Everyone applauded, as the group got ready to go. "Ok, since the admin. went through the side and created a hole, we all can simply get out from there," said Gold, "Then we'll all head our seperate ways."  
  
Blue and Crystal went first, the climbed through the hole, and saw that they were at some dock. They jumped down, out of what was disguised as a boat rental place, although looking a bit large for one, then headed back to the town where they started their little journey, Marine Town. They looked for the Pokecenter, and finally found it.  
  
"Let's go inside, it's cold in out here," said Crystal.  
  
"Yeah, sure, let's go," replied Blue, a litle more conversationally that usual. The pair headed into the Pokecenter, and sat down in the lobby with some Hot Coco as their Pokemon were getting healed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I guess that ends this part, so stay ready for.... Chapter 10! Coming soon to a local website nearest to you, mainly fanfiction.net! ^_^  
  
Note: This chapter has been hard to due, thanks to school, *mumble mumble* but anyways, my internet has finally started to work again also, so this summer, you should expect a LOT more stuff, see ya next chapter, *~*~-~-~Nige~-~-~*~* 


End file.
